


Erinnerungssplitter

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [25]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Childhood Memories, Christmas, Community: 120_minuten, Established Relationship, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Prompt Fill, Some Humor, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alte und neue Traditionen<br/>(Beitrag für den 120_minuten Adventskalender auf lj)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erinnerungssplitter

**Author's Note:**

> **120-Minuten-Prompt:** Christbaumkugelsplitter  
>  **Bingo-Prompt:** Essen  
>  **Warnungen:** Weihnachtskitsch steht nicht umsonst unter Genre ;) Das Prompt hat mich sentimental gemacht. Alle drei sind ordentlich OOC … sorry folks  
>  Länge: ~ 850 Wörter  
>  **Zeit:** ~ 70 Minuten  
>  geschrieben für den 120_minuten Adventskalender

~*~*~*~

„Frank?“

Boerne war ihm in die Küche gefolgt, und er tat hastig so, als hätte er etwas am Herd zu tun.

„Stimmt was nicht?“

„Was soll denn nicht stimmen? Bleib lieber im Wohnzimmer und paß auf, daß Herbert die Weinflasche nicht schon vorm Essen leermacht.“

Boernes besorgter Gesichtsausdruck verwandelte sich in ein Lächeln. „Ah.“

„Was, _ah_?“

„Dir geht dein Vater mit seinen Geschichten aus deiner Kindheit auf die Nerven.“ Boerne grinste. „Hast du Angst, daß ich all deine dunklen Geheimnisse erfahre?“

„Pfff …“ Er starrte angestrengt in den Topf und hoffte, daß Boerne nicht weiter nachbohren und ihn in Ruhe lassen würde. Dann würden sie diesen Tag irgendwie über die Bühne bringen, und er würde sich garantiert nicht noch einmal darauf einlassen, seinen Vater zu den Festtagen einzuladen.

„Weißt du …“, Finger schlossen sich um die Hand, in der er den Löffel hielt, und er sah überrascht auf, „… ich verstehe vielleicht nicht allzuviel vom Kochen, aber ich weiß schon, daß es keinen Grund gibt, aus dem du jetzt minutenlang in der Soße rühren müßtest.“

…

„Die eigenen Eltern sind einem immer ein bißchen peinlich.“ Boerne ignorierte geflissentlich, daß er überhaupt keine Antwort erhalten hatte, und redete einfach weiter. „Aber das ist nur ein subjektiver Eindruck, ich finde es eigentlich gerade ganz nett.“

„Ganz nett.“ Thiel befreite seine Hand und rührte energisch weiter. „Wirklich witzig, diese Geschichte mit der Christbaumkugel.“

„Ich konnte dem durchaus eine humoristische Note –“

Er schnaubte. Daran war gar nichts komisch gewesen. Überhaupt nichts. Er konnte sich an die Angst und die Schuldgefühle erinnern, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Weil er genau gewußt hatte, daß er das nicht hätte tun sollen. _Nicht um den Baum rennen_ , hatte sein Vater gesagt, _du reißt noch den ganzen Schmuck runter_. Und dann war es passiert, da lag sie, die letzte der Christbaumkugeln, die seine Mutter noch von ihrer Mutter hatte, zersplittert in tausend Stücke. Er hatte verzweifelt versucht, alle Spuren zu beseitigen, obwohl er doch genau gewußt hatte, daß es ihnen auffallen würde, daß sie merken mußten, daß die Kugel fehlte. Das war mit Abstand das furchtbarste Weihnachtsfest seiner Kindheit gewesen, noch schlimmer als das erste Weihnachten ohne seinen Vater. Die ganze Zeit hatte er darauf gewartet, daß sein Vater oder seine Mutter den Baum näher betrachten und feststellen würden, was passiert war. Und jetzt erzählte sein Vater gut gelaunt, wie sie die Splitter noch Wochen später an verschiedenen Stellen in der Wohnung entdeckt hatten, als wäre das alles ein einziger großer Witz –

„Frank …“ Boerne sah ihn an. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, daß das damals für dich nicht lustig war. Aber das ist vierzig Jahre her … Und Herbert erinnert sich anders daran als du, das ist doch normal.“ Eine Hand kletterte an seinem Arm nach oben bis zur Schulter und er ließ sich in die Arme nehmen, obwohl er sich gerade reichlich albern vorkam, sich so aufzuregen wegen so einer alten Geschichte, und obwohl er gar nicht so genau wußte, warum ihm das jetzt eben eigentlich derartig den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen hatte. Das war doch alles nicht nur schon vierzig Jahre her, er hatte auch fast ebenso lange nicht mehr daran gedacht. „Alles wieder in Ordnung?“ murmelte Boerne, den Mund in seinen Haaren, aber bevor er antworten konnte, öffnete sich die Küchentür ein zweites Mal.

„Jungs, wo bleibt Ihr -“ Herbert warf ihnen einen Blick zu und räusperte sich. „Stör ich?“

„Ach woher“, sagte Boerne und ließ ihn los. „Ich glaube, das Essen ist dann auch so weit.“

„Du kannst die Kartoffeln abschütten und in die Schüssel füllen.“ Seine Stimme klang immer noch ein bißchen belegt, und sein Vater sah ihn neugierig an, sagte aber ausnahmsweise mal nichts, sondern machte sich an die Arbeit. Thiel konzentrierte sich derweil auf den Braten und merkte erst nach einigen Minuten, daß Boerne am Rand stand und ihnen dabei zusah, wie Herbert und er das Essen auf den Tisch brachten. Ein bißchen wie früher, dachte Thiel. Am ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag hatte immer sein Vater gekocht, und er hatte geholfen. Und seine Mutter hatte die Füße hochgelegt und sich vom Streß der Vorweihnachtszeit erholt. Nur daß es diesmal umgekehrt war, er hatte gekocht und Herbert hatte geholfen. Und daß jetzt Herbert das Glas hob, als sie wieder am Tisch saßen, und „Ein Hoch auf den Koch“ sagte und ihm dabei zuzwinkerte.

„Auf alte und neue Traditionen“, sagte Boerne und lächelte. Natürlich hatte Herbert auch vom Kochen am ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag erzählt. Und von tausend anderen Dingen. Wie sie damals in dem Winter, als er arbeitslos und das Geld knapp gewesen war, auf dem städtischen Friedhof im Schutz der Dunkelheit ein Tännchen geklaut hatten. Und wie die ganze Wohnung nach Zimt gerochen hatte, als sie mit der Beute zurückgekommen waren, weil seine Mutter Zimtsterne gebacken hatte. Und wie er in diesem Jahr so viele Zimtsterne gegessen hatte, daß ihm drei Tage schlecht gewesen war. _Zimt ist in hohen Dosen durchaus gefährlich für den menschlichen Organismus, vor allem bei Kindern_ , hatte Boerne eingeworfen. _Ich glaube, er hat sich einfach nur überfressen_ , hatte Herbert geantwortet.

„Vielleicht sollten wir das nächstes Jahr wieder machen“, sagte er, und überraschte sich selbst damit am meisten.

~*~ Fin ~*~


End file.
